The Tale of a Na'vi Huntress and an Avatar
by ellijof
Summary: Avatar from Neytiri's POV. From when Jake, Grace and Norm explore Pandora, until when Jake becomes a Na'vi. Spoilers. All quotes are from the script avaibille online.
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

**The quotes from the fanfic are from the original script for Avatar, avaibille online. Some things will be missing, added, or different.**

**1-First Sight**

We see all. We watch from the trees, we watch the sky people especially.

So we saw it as the metalbird landed, and as a sky person and a dreamwalker leapt out.

They look around, holding the metal-stick-bows, ready to shoot. We're ready to, our bows strung.

Doctor Grace Augustine leapt out of the Metalbird and ran to the window, where she signalled something to a skyperson in the cockpit, and then ran over to the skyperson with the metal-stick-bow.

"Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough."

Grace hates gun. When she taught us, she told us that metal-stick-bows were bad.

"Whatever you say, Doc."

The Skyperson sat on the edge of the metalbird, still holding the metal-stick-bow, as Grace and two dreamwalkers went into the forest.

"You'll have fun out there!" The skyperson said, laughing.

The dreamwalker with the gun glared at the Skyperson, then shrugged at followed Grace and the other dreamwalker into the forest.

"Lets follow them." Tsu'tey said beside me.

We ran across the large branch, unseen and following them. They were respecting the forest, at least. But they still shouldn't be here.

The Dreamwalker with a metal-stick-bow looked nervous. He clutched it tightly, so much that his knuckles were white.

"Relax, Marine." Grace said "You're making me nervous."

Grace pushes ahead of him, and follows the trail. I know where it is leading too-the old schoolhouse.

"How will we know we're here?" The more peaceful, male dreamwalker said.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now." Grace said, with a shrug.

The peaceful male dreamwalker gulped, and quickly entered the schoolhouse. The dreamwalker with the Metal-stick-bow looked behind him. He was the last to enter the schoolhouse.

We leapt down onto the roof, and stared through a hole. The metal-stick-bow carrying dreamwalker looked around, whilst Grace and the other dreamwalker were taking a few things from shelves.

"The Kids were so bright, so eager to learn..." Grace was saying "They picked up English faster than I could teach it to him."

"Bring the soil probe—right there...yellow case."

Even the roosting stingbats found them suspicious, especially the one with the metal-stick-bow. They fluttered there wings angrily, as Grace picked up a book and put it back on a shelf.

"The Stingbats knock em off." Grace said "I guess I always hope that somebody will come back and read them."

"Why don't they come back."

"The Na'vi learnt as much about us as they needed to."

"Darn right we did." Tsu'tey muttered "Even _she _can accept that."

"Grace was...better than the others." I replied.

The one with the metal-stick-bow looked at the holes in the blackboard caused by the small-metal-arrows. "What happened here?"

"Are you going to help us with this gear?" Grace was unusually sharp. "We've got a lot to do."

Grace packed the equipment into her back, and then left the schoolhouse, her two dreamwalker's following.

We followed them back into the forest. They respected the forest-Grace and the peaceful ones did experiments, whilst the one with the metal-stick-bow kept guard. Tsu'tey had his bow aimed at him at all times.

"See? Right here. Where the roots of the two trees interact." Grace said.

The one with the metal-stick-bow seemed bored, and walked forward, towards a group of Helicoradians. He brushed one, and as usual, it was sucked down.

He seemed curious, and so he touched another. This time, the rest of the group were sucked down, leaving him facing a Hammerhead Titanothere.

He raised his weapon.

Grace and the other ran in, and looked at it. "Don't shoot. You'll piss it off."

It bellowed and lowered it head, ready to charge.

"Its already pissed off!"

"Jake, that armours too thick. Trust me." Grace said.

Jake backed away. I laughed softly. The skypeople had no knowledge...

"It's a territorial threat display. Do not run, or he'll charge."

"What do I do?" Jake asked.

"Hold your ground!" Grace replied.

The Hammerhead slashed its head sideways, and bellowed. It lowered its head and charged.

Jake ran at it, screaming as loud as he could, holding his arms out wide. I was amazed that it worked; so was Tsu'tey.

"Oh Yeah!" Jake yelled "Who's bad?! That's right!"

He hadn't noticed the Thantor, the beast even us struggled to kill or run from. Tsu'tey watched, excited.

"That's what I'm talking about, Bitch!" he said.

The Hammerhead turned around, and walked into the forest. "That's right motherf-"

The Thantor snarled. Jake span around and saw it, launch over him. It hissed.

"What about this one?" he asked Grace, "Run? Don't Run? What?"

"Run!" Grace yelled "Definitely! Run!"

Jake bolted, the Thantor leaping after him.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescue

**Chapter 2-****Rescue**

I still hadn't returned by nightfall. Pandora was now lit up, the bioluminescent spots on each plant glowing, making the forest purple and blue. I preferred it like this.

I was flying above it though, on Sese. I could see through her eyes, her vision was better than mine, in a way. And she could make out a Na'vi in Skypeople clothes down below.

An Dreamwalker-in Omaticaya land.

_Fly Down, drop me on the branches._

Sese obeyed, diving down. I leapt onto the branches, broke the link and watched Sese fly away.

I watched, draped down on the branch.

Well, it was the Dreamwalker who'd been a prime-meal for a Thantor, Jake. He obviously hadn't returned to the metal-village, and he'd lost his metal-stick-bow and pack.

He didn't notice me. But he was in our land. I rose, nocked an arrow to bow, and aimed at Jake-

I followed him as he moved, my muscles tensing, ready to shoot-

And then I stopped as a woodsprite flew down and landed on my bow. A sign from Eywa.

I frowned, but lowered my bow. Eywa wanted him to live, against my better judgement. The woodsprite had gone.

I followed him-just because Eywa wanted him to live didn't mean I trusted him to wander in our lands.

He was resting, sitting down, carving a spear with a knife. He looked up, and saw something. Viperwolves-he couldn't see them, but I could.

Jake ripped part of his t-shirt and knotted it around the spear. He then put the stick in the sap, and lit it with a small twig.

He turned warily, and held it forward, showing the viperwolves, watching him.

Jake ran, following the light. As he reached the stream, he stopped, seeing the green eyes of the Viperwolves.

One ran at Jake. He turned, putting the torch in it's face. It yipped, and when past, and another came past. he jabbed at it, and it retreated, snarling.

He whirled his torch in an arc, but he was shaking with adrenaline. The wolves were circling him, ready to attack.

"I don't have all goddamn night!" he screamed "Come on! Come on!"

They ran at him. I sighed and watched. He cracked his spear down on one, and stabbed another who leapt at him, but it was dragged from his hands.

He drew his knife, and cut into ones shoulder, roaring wildly. He tried to run, but a viperwolf got it's ankle with it's forearm. He tore himself away, scrambling to get up, and three charged at him, one leaping for his throat.

I shot an arrow at him, and he fell. I leapt from the trees-seems I was going to have to rescue him.

I shot another wolf, and cracked my bow down on the skull of another wolf.

One sprang at me, and pinned me down, but I rolled and stabbed it, whilst Jake kicked another away from him.

I cracked my bow down on the others. "Rrrreeeyaah! Hyaaah!"

They circled, and yelped as my bow whistled past them. Finally, they darted, I made chase.

I shot two and cracked my bow on the other. "Raarrrr!"

I went back into the clearing. Jake was choking a viperwolf. I ignored him, and scanned the forest, listening to distant yelping. When I was satisfied the attack was over, I turned and looked at Jake coldly.

"Wait! Don't-"

I grabbed his torch and tossed it into the stream. His scrambled to grab his torch as I knelt beside a dying wolf. I drew my knife-now, when we weren't fighting, I felt sorry for it.

"_Forgive me, my brother."_

I cut the poor things throat. I felt sad, and touched it's head, tenderly.

I sheathed my knife, and got up, and pulled an arrow from a dead wolf. Jake was behind me.

"Look, Um, I know you probably don't understand this, but—thanks. Thank you. I owe you."

I ignored him, and looked down at the dead wolf. _"Forgive me. may your spirit run with the great mother."_

I got up, and walked away, leaving Jake. "Hey wait! Where you goin'?"

I heard him crashing about behind me. "Slow down a second." he said "I just want to thank you for killing those-"

He grabbed my shoulder. I turned and smacked on the head with my bow, sending him flying. He lay on the ground.

"Don't thank!" I snapped furiously, glaring at him "You don't thank you this! This is sad! Very sad, only."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

I gestured towards the dead viperwolves. "All this is your fault. They did not need to die."

"They attacked me!" he protested "How'm I the bad gut here-"

I put my bow at his throat. "Your fault! You like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do! You should not come here, all of you! You only come and make problems! Only."

Jake got up, and faced me. "Okay, fine. You love your little forest friends. So why not just let them kill my ass? What's the thinking?

That got me. Why had I saved him? He was a dreamwalker, a sky person who rode in a metal-bird, lived in the nettle village, and carried a metal-stick-bow. I looked away, and then reluctantly turned back to him.

"Why save you?"

"Yes, why save me?"

"You have strong heart. No fear." I leant closer "But Stupid! Ignorant like a child!"

I ran off, running onto the roots of a tree. I heard him following, still.

"If, I'm ignorant, maybe you should teach me." Jake said.

"Sky people cannot learn." I said, not looking at him "You do not _see._"

I leapt onto another root. I heard him leap after me.

"Whooaa." he gasped, and stopping for a second, but he soon ran after me, catching up.

"Then maybe you should teach me to _see._"

I turned and ran off, crossing into the gorge below. The heights didn't scare me, neither did the waterfall below.

"Hey! Slow Down!" he yelled "I think we just got off on the wrong foot and-and—you just have to get to know me. I'm Jake. Jake Sul-"

A vine caught him, tripping him. He dropped his spear, and almost fell.

"Whooaa-shit!" I pulled him up.

"_YOU SCOAN! _Idiot! Ignorant!" I yelled, using both English and Na'vi.

"I need your help." he finally said.

"You should not be here." I replied angrily.

"So take me with you."

"No." I was firm. "You go back."

And then the woodsprites came again, and surrounded Jake. I gasper, another sign from Eywa.

She wanted me to take him with me.

"What?" Jake gasped.

He held still, and more surrounded him, dancing around his blue skin. "What are they?"

"_Atokirina. _Seeds of the great tree. Very pure spirits."

He watched one of the woodsprites dance on his hand, and then they flew away, I was slilent for a second, and then said;

"Come!"

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hometree

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Just to clear a few things up, I'm getting this from the original script, and there are a few things from the film that aren't on the original script, and my memory of the film is not perfect (IE, I cannot remember everything that is said.)**

**Anyway, heres chapter 3, Enjoy. Elka.**

**Chapter 3-The Hometree**

I was struggling to work out why Eywa had chosen Jake. The Skypeople didn't care about the balance, only about themselves. But Eywa had chosen Jake, and I could not say no to her.

Mother had told me never to judge Eywa. She also said "Do not judge by appearance". I guess that's what I'm doing now. But then none of us can trust the dreamwalkers. I remembered how they'd shot Silwanin. She'd been fighting the skypeople for months before she died. It was that Rai'uk and Kyuna of the fallen Anurai tribe that inspired her to fight the skypeople. They met at the schoolhouse, I saw them. Rai'uk and Kyuna instantly hated Grace. I guess I do now to.

But Silwanin and group of other hunters had seen them fight, and was inspired. They set a bulldozer on fire, and ran to the schoolhouse. Grace was teaching us. And the skypeople came in with there metal-stick-bows and they just shot Silwanin down, along with the hunters and some other kids. Grace tried to stop them, but they almost shot her too.

"What's your name?"

I turned to glare at him. Just in time to see a Bolo fly at him with a whoosh, and tangle around his leg. He was knocked off the trunk, and landed in the foliage of thick grasses below.

"_That was him from before. I told you about him." _

It was Tsu'tey. My future mate, best hunter in the tribe, future chieftain. I could sense them approaching, ready to kill him.

"_He survieved the Palulukan?" _I also recognised Cae'lena, Tsu'tey's sister.

"_It seems so."_

They came forward on Direhorses. Cae'lena and Tsu'tey were next to each other, both holding bows. Some of the other hunters held spears.

Jake was blocked off and they were ready for the kill.

They were going to kill something that-for some strange reason, Eywa wanted to live.

So where were the wood sprites? Why weren't they coming and surrounding him and marking him as Eywa's?

"_TSU'TEY!"_

I dropped down, landing next to a shell-shocked Jake, and glared at Tsu'tey.

"_Tsu'tey, what are you doing? He is MY captive!"_ I yelled sharply.

"_She is mad." _Cae'lena muttered.

I glared at her for a second then returned to Tsu'tey. "_Well?"_

Tsu'tey had the perfect male, Na'vi features. He was extremely muscular, had a proud jaw line and muscular jawline. But his eyes were angry, frustrated. He did not like me talking to him like this.

He sprang from the Direhorse gracefully. _"These Demons are forbidden here!" he snapped back "I will kill this one as a lesson to the others?"_

"_What!?" I said._

"_I kill him as a lesson to the other Dreamwalkers. They cannot come here." _Tsu'tey repeated, snatching a spear from another hunter and preparing to strike...

"_STOP!" _I yelled "_There has been a sign! This is a matter for the Tsahik!"_

Tsu'tey looked frustrated. He hated being only Olo'eyktan in training. He hated not having the power to deal with everything. And he hated the skypeople-especially Dreamwalkers.

And he was frustrated with me for not sharing his hatred, and for letting one live.

I glared at him. After a while he nodded, and turned to the hunters.

"_Bring him."_

Tsu'tey indicated for to climb onto the back of his Direhorse. I watched as several of the hunters grabbed him. But Tsa'hik rode ahead of him. _"We will talk about this later, Neytiri."_

"_You're not my mate yet, Tsu'tey."_ I snapped back.

"_I am __Olo'eyktan in training!" _He said _"And Eytukan has chosen me as your mate!"_

"_You are not my father, Tsu'tey, and you are not my mate yet, and you are not Tsa'hik. I believe Eywa is in this Dreamwalker-"_

"_How can Eywa be in him?I have never seen anyone with less Eywa in them."_

"_I have." _ I said looking away.

Tsu'tey knew what I was talking about. _"Oh."_

I shrugged. We were approaching the hometree. We were first in, Tsu'tey in front yelling "_SKYWALKER APPROACHING!"_

Jake was gawked at, a curiosity, a freak. Some were just curious, some hostile. He was led roughly into the living area, and up towards father, who was furious.

"_Why do you bring this creature here?" _he asked.

The hunter looked at me to explain. I sighed and stepped forward. _"I was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Eywa."_

"_I have said no dreamwalker will come here, to offend our home!" _He said glowering and pointing at Jake _"His alien smell fills my nose."_

I glared at him. _"Father, many Atorkirina come to this dreamwalker."_

"What's going on?" I looked to Jake, who looked confused, and glanched between me, Tsu'tey and Father.

"My father is deciding whether to kill you." I said, after a while, without any emotion in my voice.

"Your father!?" he seemed surprised that I had a father for some reason. I looked at him in disgust when he stared, and then he turned to my father, who stod glaring at him. "Uh, good to meet you, Sir."

He held out a hand and stepped forward. Grace had told us it was a skypeople tradition of politeness. The Hunter leapt forward, and pulled him back.

"_Stay Back!"_

"_How dare you talk to Olo'eyktan!"_

Jake didn't understand them. "What's going-"

"_STEP BACK!"_

Everyone looked up at my mother, who stood on the second level of the hometree. Everyone froze-she was not Olo'eyktan but she was Tsahik-and if Eywa really wanted Jake to live, she would know.

"_I will look at this alien." _She said, walking down the spiral staircase and then towards him. She looked at him from head to toe, frowning.

"That is mother." I said, seeing Jake's confused look. "She is Tsahik—the one who interprets the will of Eywa."

"Who's Eywa?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Who didn't know about Eywa. In fact, I don't remember being told about Eywa. I just knew she existed, and what and who she was.

Mother looked at Jake's queue, and her frown deepened. "What are you called?"

"Jake Sully."

Mother drew her knife-a long thorn passed down from Tsahik to Tsahik. With grace and speed, she cut Jake's chest. he flinched, but didn't scream out in pain. I admired him for that. Sure, I could see him biting his lip, but he was no coward.

Mother took some of his blood on her fingertips and tasted it. "Why did you come to us?"

"I came to learn." Jake said.

"We have tried to teach other skypeople." Mother said, walking away "It is hard to fill a cup which is already full."

"My cup is empty, trust me. Just ask Doctor Augustine. I'm no scientist." He laughed slightly. I frowned. I knew Grace didn't like Jake.

Mother turned to stare at him. "What are you?"

"I don't know. I was a marine." I may have been the only person who noticed the "Was" and not "Am". "Uh—a warrior. Of the Jarhead clan."

"_A warrior__!"_ Tsu'tey said, nocking an arrow to his bow, and aiming at Jake _"I Could kill him easily."_

"_NO!"_ Father yelled. Tsu'tey lowered his bowed, and looked confused. _"This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have seen. We need to learn more about him."_

I caught the meaning of those words. We need to study him, find out about these dreamwalkers and skypeople, find out there strengths, weaknesses, etc.

"Whats going on? What are they saying?" Jake said.

"_Daugther." _Mother said _"You will teach him our way, to speak and walk as we do."_

I looked at her, shocked. I'd only saved his life for a bunch of viperwolves! And then I'd brought him here to be judged, at Eywa's command. Why did I have teach him? Why did I have to put up with him? And why did I have to be responsible for him?

"_Why me? That's not fair! I only-"_

"_It is decided!" _Mother snapped, commanding.

"UGH!" I scremed in frustaion, glaring at what I'd have to put up with him, wishing I'd shot him, or let the viperwolves eat him, or let him fall, or the hammerhead had charged him, or the Thantor killed him...Or that Tsu'tey had stabbed him. No, I save him, what, four times, and now it turns out I have to teach him how to be a Na'vi. Great.

"My daughter will teach you are ways." Mother said to Jake "Learn well, Jake Sully. We will see if your insanity can be cured."

Jake looked pleased at the prospect of spending lots of time with me. I groaned, and Mother turned to me.

"_He is your responsibility."_

I bit back a hiss, a groan, a scream of frustration and nodded. I grabbed Jake's arm roughly, holding it as tight as I could, and pulled him away.

The look of excitement on his face was annoying.

"So it's all good right? You and me-"

"Do NOT speak." I said, glaring at him, showing as much hatred in my eyes as I could. He flinched.

Later that evening, after he'd changed out of the dreamwalker clothes and into Na'vi ones, and his cuts had been bandaged, we went for dinner. I even had the embarrassment of sitting with him. I grabbed several leaves heaped with food, and walked over to Jake, shoving a leaf in front of him, daring him to comment.

"You never told me your name." He said after a while.

"Neytiri te Chaka Mo'at'ite." I said.

"Okay. Again. A whole lot slower." He said.

"Neytiri te Chaka Mo'at'ite. Ney-tee-ree Tay Char-kar Moh-aht-ite." I said. "Ney-tee-ree."

Jake smiles. "Ney-tee-ree. That's nice. Ney-tee-ree."

"_These aliens try to look like people, but they can't." _I turned to where Tsu'tey, Mother and Father were sitting, eating, discussing Jake.

"_He smells dim to me." _Mother said _"And his eyes are too small."_

I looked over at Jake who was looking at them, and indicated for him to take portions from the serving leaves. "Your mom likes me. I can tell." he said.

I frowned, and decided against telling him what mother had said. I looked round to see mother looking at us. She turned away and lean over to father.

"_Neytiri will "test" this warrior. Hey may learn nothing-but we will learn much."_ she said.

"_You speak truth." _Father said, nodding _"We must understand these skypeople if we are to drive them out."_

I turned back to Jake who was munching on Teylu, seeming like he was enjoying it.

"Theese rock? What are they?"

"Teylu." I said "You call them-beetle larvae."

Jake spat it out, and wretched. I smiled, and heaped a few more on his plate. "Go on." I said.

He looked unenthusiastic. "Just like I'm a celebrity-" he muttered, picking one up and biting into it. "That's some damn fine Teylu. That's like grandmothers Teylu."

"_I say she will kill him."_

I turned to glare at Tsu'tey, resisting the urge to throttle him.

He stared back, blinking, and shrugged, trying not to smile. Beside him, mother was laughing.

"Hey? Uh, Neytiri? What's going on?"

"Tsu'tey thinks I will kill you." I said. I leapt up, grabbed his arm, and roughly pulled him up. He looked confused at I dragged him up to the Third level, the sleeping level, ignoring mother's laughs and Tsu'tey's amused smiles.

I leapt onto my hammock, and indicated for him to the same with the one beside me. He stared at me for a while, and, with one hand I pulled the hammock around, hiding him from few, and turned away.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Training the Dreamwalker

**Chapter 4-Training the Dreamwalker**

Jake was still asleep when I woke up. Good-that would delay training as much as possible. I didn't even think about waking him up. I just climbed out of my hammock, and walked down to breakfast. I grabbed a roll, and went to sit next to Tsu'tey.

"_Good morning, Neytiri. How is the Dreamwalker?"_ Tsu'tey asked cheerfully.

"_He is sleeping." _I answered.

"_One lesson he must learn is that all Na'vi get up early-there is lots to do." _Father replied, frowning. _"Tsu'tey, scout the area with your hunters. I do not doubt that they will search for him."_

"_Shall we kill them?"_

"_If you must." _Father said _"Perhaps they know he is here already."_

"_They probably do." _I said as Tsu'tey got up and left, calling the other hunters as he went.

"_Mother, Tsahik." _I said, pleading _"Why me?"_

"_It is the will of Eywa." _She said firmly "_You will teach him, Neytiri. He is your responsibility."_

"_UGH!"_

Mother smiled. _"I'm sure he's not that bad."_

"_Not that bad? He's a slaphappy jerk!"_

"_That teach not to be." _Mother said simply.

"_I'm a hunter! Not a teacher!"_

"_You are Na'vi." _She said _"And Na'vi listen to Eywa. I am Tsahik, and Eywa is telling me as Tsahik that you, Neytiri, are to teach Jake Sully the ways of a Na'vi."_

"_UGH!" _I groaned again.

"_Start with Shahaylu." _she said. _"His queue seems fuctional."_

I got up, and left the hometree, wandering over to the where we kept the Direhorses. Tsu'tey and his hunters were mounting them, connecting there queues.

"_You are teaching him to ride?" _Tsu'tey said.

"_Yes" _I snapped, leaping onto one, and thinking _canter forward._

As I approached the hometree, Jake was walking forward, grinning like an idiot the second he saw me.

The grin faded when he saw the direhorse I was leading.

He came forward slowly, and gripped the surcingle of his mare. I held down it's nose-ring whilst he climbed on, and looking at my connected queue's, grabbed his, and held it near the horses queue. Made a nervous sound. For a second, I considered that maybe I shouldn't have made Jake connect to a Direhorse first time round. Maybe I should have used a plant, or a hellfire wasp. And since skypeople didn't have queues, and vouldn't connect to others, the connection of sharing the direhorses thoughts must be...confusing? Frightening?

But I pushed the thoughts aside. He'd have to learn sometime. And he wasn't a child, even if he acted like one. "This is Shahaylu." I said, indicating towards the connected queues "The bond. Fell her heartbeat, her breath. Feel her strong legs."

Jake closed his eyes and nodded. He was enjoying this. He liked the sensation, after he'd got over the initial shock. Well, who didn't?

Tsu'tey and For'jon came riding out of the forest, and stopped by the pool, letting there horses drink. They watched Jake's riding lesson-Tsu'tey with disdain, For'jon with amusement.

"_She's teaching him to ride a horse." _For'jon said _"Imagine that-he can't ride."_

"_He'll fall off-this is pointless."_ Tsu'tey agreed.

I ignored them, and continued. "You may her tell her what to do-" I touched my head, trying to work out what the word was "-Inside. For now, say where to go."

Jake nodded, understanding, and clutched the Direhorses neck, looking nervous, but determined. "Forward."

Immeadiatly, it galloped forward. Jake was thrown off, the bond separating. Obviously (although Grace told us the skypeople had direhorse like creatures on earth), he had never ridden one of them, and had no idea how to sit. I watched as he landed painfully in the mud.

"Ouch." I muttered. For'jon was in hysterics.

Tsu'tey sighed and rode across to where Jake was getting up, For'jon following. "You should go away." he said.

Jake blinked once, and then turned to me. "I knew this guy could talk English."

I sighed and grabbed his mare, and led it away from the mud. _"Neytiri." _ Tsu'tey said "_This alien will learn nothing. A rock see's more."_

"_I know." _ I sighed, and laughed slightly in agreement. This was entirely pointless. Trust mother to set me a pointless and impossible challenge.

Jake had got up, and stood by the Direhorse. "Again." I said, heartlessly. No doubt he'd fall off again.

He didn't improve by nightfall. I watched as he was thrown off each time, but admired him as he tried again and again without protest or frustration. I couldn't help thinking what a waste of a day it was, though.

Jake went to bed early, after eating hardly anything, saying he "preferred to be in a form that wasn't battered and covered in bruises." He admitted to me that was how he got out of his avatar, and why he was the last up this morning. I guess that only makes killing the Dreamwalkers harder. If you kill them, they come back as a skyperson in a mask.

"_Father. Mother." _I said _"This is pointless. He will learn nothing."_

"_But will learn lots." _Father said _"And he claims to be different from the others. Now, Tsu'tey. Did you hunters find anyone?"_

"_No, Olo'eyktan. There are no dreamwalkers or skypeople in our land." _he said _"We saw a few doing what the usually do, but they were not in our land."_

"_Good. They must know he is safe." _Mother said.

"_Of course they do. That is why Jake has gone to bed." _I said _"When they go to sleep, or faint, or die, they "Wake up" as the Skyperson they are."_

"_That makes them hard to kill." _Tsu'tey growled _"If we kill them, they'll come back."_

"_But not impossible." _Father said.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Do not look her in the eye

**Thanks for putting me on Favs, alerts, etc. **

**Chapter 5-Do not look her in the eye**

"Good morning, Neytiri. Good morning Mo'at. Good morning Eytukan. Good morning Tsu'tey."

Jake, being the Slaphappy-Jerk that he was, was in unusual good spirits despite the battering he had taken yesterday with the direhorse. "Good morning, Jake." I said, stiffly.

"You'll never guess what? Grace has moved us all to the Hallejuah mountains. That's why I;m very late." he seemed excited.

"Whats the-"

"Floating mountains? Man, after all these years on Pandora have you have never seen them?" Jake said "Grace said it was something about magnetism and Ubontanium-"

"_That's the stuff that's meant to be under our hometree."_I quickly explained, catching mothers confused look.

"-Anyway, they seem like they're flying-"

"He's means Thundering Rocks." Mother said, and then she turned to Grace. "The dreamwalkers used to live there. Give them a message-the same one as we gave them last time-The Thundering rocks are sacred to us. Do not destroy them."

"I'll pass it on." Jake said.

"Let's go." I said, pulling Jake up, and leading him up to banshee eyrie, 80 feet above the ground.

The villagers were antlike as I climbed up the core trunk, twice as fast as Jake. I could see he was struggling. I watched him pull himself onto the branch, panting.

Jake looked amazed. He was admiring the scenery, of course. The currently green and endless forest, with a few over hometree's scattered randomly. And then a slight view of the Thundering Rocks, and a tinge of the sun shining off the metal.

"Come." I said sharply, and pulled him onto the branch made of some kind of web, which housed the Ikran's. Jake backed away, somehow looking afraid.

"What?" I said "You cannot ride one, if that is what you are afraid of."

"No-They're just, dangerous. One of those things-a Banshee-attacked Hell's Gate." Jake explained "Quaritch-"

"Who's Quaritch?"

"Colonel Miles Quaritch. Chief of Security at Hell's Gate. He's got a bunch of scars on his face." Jake said.

"Ah." I laughed, remembering "It was Cae'lena-Tsu'tey's sister. Also a hunter. She attacked Quaritch, and scarred his face, before he shot one of her companions and almost shot her."

"Ah-right." Jake said "Yeah-he said he had a run in with the "wildlife". Anyway, he said the Banshee that came in was a small one, and it was going for us. He said if you see one, just shot it."

"Ikran's are dangerous." I said "They can and will kill you. But they can be tamed. These are tamed ones."

I called Sese to me. Instantly, she came forward.

"Holy shit." Jake said.

I turned to him. He was looking at the thing in the eye. A mistake, unless you were bonded with that Ikran.

"Do not look her in the eye." I said, and he pulled away.

I threw it a large peace of meat, which it caught and swallowed whole. _"Tempting as it may be." _I muttered to Sese _"Do not kill Jake."_

It shrieked in response. I connected my queues, and felt the familiar tone of Sese's mind and body-her strong and fast wings, her powerful teeth.

"Ikran is not a horse." I said "Once Shahaylu is made, Ikran will fly with only one hunter in whole life."

Jake looked relieved that he wasn't having the fly one. I imagined him clutching it, telling it to fly, and then it bucking and tossing him off. And, if he did fly one that was probably what would happen.

I climbed onto Sese's back. "To become taronyu-hunter-you must choose your own Ikran." I continued "And he must choose you."

"When?" Jake asked. He had the same determination on his face, despite the fact that riding one would probably cause him to be thrown off.

"When you are ready." I answered in reply.

Sese was ready, tensing. I smiled,and thought _Go on. Fly._

"Heyaaah!" I said, as the Banshee leapt off the branch. Jake ducked as it opened it wings, and watched in amazement-and longing-as we swooped down.

_Okay, lets stay in the area._ I said _Come on, rise, Sese._

We knew each other well. I directed it's wing to climb upwards as fast as it could, and then we swooped, flying over Jake, who ducked again and turned.

_I think he's seen enough. Let's land._

Sese shrieked, and dived for the branch, landing beside Jake. I leapt off, and patted her neck. _"Good girl, Sese."_

"Wow-that was-" Jake began.

"Not all banshee's are bad." I said "And it no wonder the wild one's hate you skypeople."

He looked slightly embarresed. "Not all Skypeople are bad."

"But the ones here are. You claim to be different."

"I am!"

"Time will tell." I said "Now back inside-you are going to learn our language."

Jake groaned. "I should warn you-I did Spanish at High school but I was rubbish."

I looked at him curiously. "Spanish?"

"A skypeople language." Jake said, with a shrug.

"You cannot speak this Spanish?"

"No."

I frowned, dreading this. I slid down, and landed. Jake looked more nervous, but leapt on and followed me.

We sat in the central area. I tutored him in most of the language for several hours. There was a slight improvement at the end of the day.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6 Jakes friends

**Chapter 6-Jake's Friends.**

"_Tsahik?" _he said. Jake's attitude had improved lately. As had his language.

"_Dreamwalker, Jake Sully." _ Mo'at looked up.

"_My friends would like to visit-other Dreamwalkers." _

Mo'at frowned. _"Friends? Who?"_

"_Grace Augustine-she used to teach some of the Na'vi, and Norm Spellmen. He's a scientist." _Jake said.

"_Was Norm with you when the Thantor attacked?" _I asked.

"_Yes." _

I nodded. _"Norm is a scientist like Grace." _I explained _"I do not think he means any harm to the Na'vi."_

"_Very well." _Mo'at said. _"They may visit. I will tell Tsu'tey to let them approach."_

Mo'at got up, and walked over to where the hunters were sat. "Tsu'tey is not going to like this." I muttered to Jake "This may be pushing him slightly to far-"

Sure enough, we heard a cry of _"Outrage!" _come from his general direction seconds later. Jake smirked. I couldn't help but laugh.

It'd be good to see Grace again. The last time I had seen her was when she saved my life, pushing me out the way of the shoulders and out the schoolhouse, and telling me and others to run-"just run."

Grace and Norm came to next day. Many of the children, who had heard about Grace, were excited to see her, and greeted her with excited "I see you's" and hugs.

"_I see you, great Tsahik."_Norm said to Mother.

Mother seemed surprised that Norm knew the language. _"I see you, Dreamwalker." _she replied _"I am Mo'at."_

Grace was coming over to me, smiling. The moment was awkward. _"I see you, Neytiri Mo'at'ite."_

"_I see you, Doctor Grace Augustine." _I replied.

Jake stod beside me and smiled. "Hey." he said.

"_And how is Jake getting on?"_

"_Fine. He is getting...better." _ Both me and Grace laughed.

They came regularly. Sometimes I wouldn't stay long. I had lots to teach Jake still before he was ready to ride a Banshee. I taught him how to read the trails. He was frustrated that he couldn't make a kill, but he didn't have permission yet. I was also making and attempt at teaching him how to see-as Tsu'tey had said, it was like teaching a rock.

But at least he was trying.

Even though he wasn't allowed to make the kill, I still taught him the theory, so when the time came he was ready. Of course, he found it hard to gain Eywa's permission since he couldn't get over his grudge against Viperwolves-as I discovered when we watched a mother tenderly licking her cubs. Sure, they had tried to kill him-but so had I and he seemed to like me in his Slaphappy-jerk way (With the exception that I hadn't told him I'd tried to kill him yet.)

He mastered spear-fishing quickly. Quicker than any Na'vi had ever done-maybe it was something he had done on earth. Maybe not.

The day came that Eywa gave Jake permission to make the kill. He wasn't awake yet-or _in his avatar_-depending on how you wanted to call it. We sat at breakfast. When Jake did come down, he sat with us. In protest of this, Tsu'tey sat with the other hunters.

"_Eywa has spoken." _Mother said _"he permission to hunt, and to kill. Take him today-it is the test to see whether he is ready."_

"_Yes, Mother." _I said _"You know, maybe I owe you an apology. Jake is-different. Maybe he's learning to see."_

"_Do not apologize." _Mother said _"We all thought wrongly of him. Just think different now."_

Jake was up 15 minutes later. I smiled, and tossed him a roll, he caught it and ate it quickly.

"_So, what are we doing today?"_

"_You are ready to hunt." _I said.

His eyes widened in excitement. _"I have permission?"_

"_Yes."_

We were hunting a Hexapede. Jake was steady, hiding in the plants, but still had a good view of the Hexapede.

"_Keep it Steady." _I muttered.

He inhaled, and then shot. The arrow hit it's mark, and the Hexapede fell to the ground.

Jake ran forward, and pulled the arrow from the agonized creature, and ended it's suffering quickly with his knife. _"I see you, brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stay's behind to become part of the people."_

I watched. I was proud of him. He had come so far from the Slaphappy-Jerk who could not see, and would be attacked by any creature within a ten mile radius. And he seemed ready.

"A clean kill." I said "You are ready."


	7. Chapter 7 Choose your Ikran

**Thank you so much for your reviews, putting em on favs and alerts. I was literally bombarded with them this morning when I went on, and really, it makes me feel that someone actually does like this.**

**Anyway, heres the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 7-Choose your Ikran**

"_Neytiri-you shall go on Sese." _Tsu'tey said, stroking his banshee, Aletho. _"I, Lenely, Seulid and Jake..." _He said the name with such hatred, and glared at him furiously _"Shall take direhorses to the Thundering Rocks, and then we shall climb up the Ikran's nest."_

Tsu'tey was trying to keep me and Jake apart, I realised. I narrowd my eyes. _"Jake is my student-"_

"_And I am head-hunter, Olo'eyktan-to-be, and your future mate!" _he snapped.

"_I do not care, Tsu'tey." _I said _"Let me get this straight-you want to keep me and Jake apart."_

"_It is none of your business, Neytiri."_

"_So-you want me to not be there if Jake falls?" _I guessed _"You may be Olo'eyktan-to-be, but I am the future Tsahik, and I swear, Tsu'tey, I will not let Jake fall. I shall hover above you, watching and listening, and be ready to catch him."_

"_Sese cannot hold the weight." _he said _"So you will both fall."_

"_Sese can lower us, and we will jump." _I said. _"Jake will manage, Tsu'tey. It is the will of Eywa-and not even you can defy her."_

I leapt onto Sese and linked up. _Come on. Let's go._

Sese leapt into the air, and circled around the hometree. _Follow him-the dreamwalker._

Sese sent a thought in agreement, and followed him as he rode a direhorse, without falling off now, thanks to me finally teaching him how to sit on the thing, towards the thundering rocks.

We followed with excruciating slowness. Me and Sese never usually flew this slow-but it wasn't my time or even my life that I cared about right now-it was his. He deserved a Banshee-perhaps I was just curious to see whether it was possible for a dreamwalker to gain a banshee.

Finally though, we arrived. Me and Sese floated above him, close enough to hear, but high enough to not be seen. by Jake. I guess it wouldn't matter if he did see us from below, he wouldn't see me.

He seemed genuinely surprised as he Tsu'tey, Lenely and Seulid looked up at the large vines, hanging from the thundering rocks.

"We doing this?"

I strained to here it. Even within our hearing range, it was hard to hear.

They climbed up the beanstalk that led to the rocks. I watched him every second, ready to give Sese the command to dive and catch him. Little did Jake know though, that this was the easy part.

When they reached the top, Tsu'tey grabbed a floating vine and climbed up it. Without hesitation, Lenely and Seulid copied him. Jake was slower, but climbed up eventual.

I was even more alert this time. I had heard stories of people who had failed here...they were rare, perhaps once or twice a generation, but they happened.

Finally they were up. I sighed in relief-well, at least he had made one part of it. The getting up...now we had to hope that he didn't get eaten by a banshee.

_Okay, Sese-lets join them._

Sese shrieked, and dived towards the Banshee nest. She landed by Tsu'tey, and I leapt off, smiling, looking at one person in particular.

"Jakesully will go first." Tsu'tey smirked, challenging. Jake nodded, his face a mask. But it was more convincing that that of the other hunters.

I glared at Tsu'tey. He was enjoying himself. He was part of the "Will Jake fail or succeed?" Bet that was going on at the hometree.

I led Jake away. That took the smirk off his face. We climbed onto the ledge-Jake gulped as he saw the Banshee.

"Now you will choose your Ikran." I whispered "This you must feel-inside. If he also chooses you, move quick, like I showed. You will have one chance."

"How will I know if he chooses me?" Jake asked. Whoops, must have forgotten to mention it.

"He will try to kill you."

"Outstanding." Jake said, gulping.

I turned around to see that Tsu'tey wasn't watching, and when he wasn't, I squeezed Jake's hand, encouraging. Jake looked at me, and smiled, and I quickly broke away, backing away. I couldn't help him-he was on his own.

Jake unrolled his banshee catcher, a long metal strip, and walked forward. "This isn't any less dangerous than other stuff I've done-" he muttered "and I survived that-I can do this-I can-"

A banshee shrieked, and flew away after glaring at Jake. Several more did as they saw him.

I watched nervously as he walked forward, swinging the Bolo like a lasso. One of them looked at him, glaring him in the eye, and hissing.

"Let's Dance."

The Banshee hissed, and leapt at Jake, Jaw's wide-

Jake timed his lunged well. He feinted a capture, swinging his bolo. He slipped aside, narrowly missing his Jaws.

He then lunged, leaping onto back and wrapping the Bolo around it's mouth. The Banshee made a muffled scream.

The Banshee struggled. "Jake! The Bond!" I yelled.

Reminded, jake grabbed his queue, and tried to insert it, but he was thrown off, and sent flying over the edge-

It was a great source of amusement for Tsu'tey.

"JAKE!" I screamed, running over.

But he was okay-and scrambling up over the edge. The second he was up, he was running towards his chosen banshee, and leapt on it's back, grabbing his queue, and with a wild cry, connected it.

The fight stopped.

The Banshee was panting, bound to Jake now. "That's right. Your mine." he said.

Tsu'tey was shocked, mouth hanging open. I gave him a quick smirk, then walked over to Jake and his banshee.

"First flight seals the bond. You cannot wait."

Jake nodded and walked over to the edge. I was so proud of him-I was the teacher of the first avatar ikran makto.

"Fly!" Jake yelled.

And he and the banshee plunged off the rock.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Attack of the Leonopteryx

**Thanks again for all your reviews and stuff! Really, they keep a girl motivated on this. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I had a lot of coursework I needed to do.**

**Chapter 8-Attack of the Leonopteryx**

We watched for a few seconds as Jakes new banshee was plummeting off the cliff, falling. Jake wasn't used to this-the new wings he now had under his control. He was screaming, the banshee was wailing.

"Jake! Think! Fly!" I yelled.

He didn't seem to hear me. But then the think was squeaking and shrieking so much that I imagine he couldn't hear himself think. They were spiralling out of control towards the forests below.

"_Ha ha!"_ Tsu'tey yelled, punching the air with his fist. _"So the dreamwalker can't fly-he does not have wings!"_

The two students laughed. They didn't see Jake as a person-well, I guessed I hadn't at first. But still-

I turned round a slapped Tsu'tey. As hard as I could.

The laugher stopped. Tsu'tey looked at me, shocked. _"Neytiri? Are you okay?"_

"_He is falling to his death? And all you can think about is-"_

"_Chill, Neytiri." _he said _"We're destined to be, remember?"_

He pulled me into a hug. This wasn't the first time he had. But I hadn't fought before. But now-I longed for someone else's arms around me, and they weren't Tsu'tey's.

And that person wasn't even Na'vi.

"_Get off me!" _

I pushed as hard as I could, causing him to fall. I glared at him for one second, and then turned back to watch as Jake fell to his death.

"_Think, Jake!" _I yelled.

He didn't here me. He was almost tossed lose.

"Shut the hell up!" I heard him yell from below.

It did, but they were still falling-

"Level out!"

It did, and the Banshee rose. They weren't falling anymore. They were flying.

The Banshee flew left, missing a mountain. He let it fly with a slow, easy pace.

I smiled, watching them, and ran towards Sese, leaping on and connecting queues. "Neytiri!" Tsu'tey yelled.

I ignored him, and me and Sese leapt off the mountain, heading towards Jake and his newfound Banshee as fast as we could. I smiled as we approached, and he smiled back.

"_Follow me." _I said, and I thought to Sese to dive.

Jake's banshee was clumsier than Sese. We'd had years of perfecting the bond, getting to understand each other's strengths, and weaknesses. But he was new to this. And it almost fell out of the sky as they dived.

"WHOOH!" Jake yelled as we dived past a waterfall, and Levelled out, and rose again. He swerved left and right, and then dived again slightly, and rose. "Yeah!"

We were side by side again, level above the cloud bank. "You know, Neytiri-I was never much of a horse person, but I was born to do this."

I smiled. "We'd better be getting back-" I said.

We flew home in a formation. Everyone had succeeded. Tsu'tey flew in front, leading us. I flew next to Jake.

I swerved my banshee towards him, bumping into him. He smirked, reminding me of the slaphappy Jerk I'd met a few months ago in the forest when I'd saved his life from viperwolves.

"Neytiri!" Tsu'tey barked sharply.

*

I taught Jake aerobatic movements, and showed him more of Pandora the next day. He was the first Dreamwalker-and Skyperson, to see the tree of souls.

"That is the Vitraya Ramunong." I said "The Tree of souls. It is our connection to Eywa. It is the seed of that tree which surrounded you the day I met you."

"Seeds of Eywa's?"

"Yes-that's why I took you with me. Because I believed that Eywa choose you." I said "And mother thinks that too."

"But Tsu'tey doesn't? And half the clan?"

"More than you think believe you. They were shocked to here that you connected to a Banshee, and you are ready to become one of the tribe. Soon, there will be the ceremony."

"I become Omaticaya?"

"Yes." I said, "And part of the people. After that, you will truly be Na'vi. Now-how to hunt."

Jake was confident enough with his new banshee, which he had called Rogue, to fly without holding on. He held a bow in his hand, and scanned below, looking for prey.

And then we were covered in a large shadow. I looked up, to see the beast with the distinctive blue, orange and red marking, flying above us, as a hunter hunting its prey, which just so happened to be us.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

He looked up, and saw it. He dived towards the forest, me following-and the Leonopteryx diving faster than us.

But we got between a gap in a branch, and it was forced to rise. It was to large the fit between them.

I looked up. It's large eye stared at us through the gap, but then it rose, howling. It's prey had escaped it.

"Oh my god." I said, as it rose.

We looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 My ancestors legacy

**Thanks again for reviews and stuff. Really, they are appreciated. And thanks to the people who have told me about layout, grammar, spelling issues, etc. I do miss things sometimes, but I'll check this before I publish this. Anyway, I have that problem to ; )**

**Chapter 9-My ancestor's legacy**

Jake came back sometime during the night. He'd gone back to Grace and Norm to talk with them.

He was staring up at the skull on the totem-a Great Leonopteryx, with awe and with horror. I watched as he reached to touch the crest-once indigo blue, now just a bone white-

"My grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Makto." I said. He turned, and looked at me. "Rider of the last shadow. Toruk chose him. It has happened five times since the time of the first songs."

"That's a long time." Jake agreed.

He seemed awed by the story. But I could see that he could see that it was possible. The Na'vi had tried to work out if a Thantor or a Leonopteryx was more dangerous-many thought that it was the Thantor. The Leonopteryx could-even though it was extremely difficult-be tamed and connected to. No-one had done that with a Thantor.

I took Jake's hand, which is what the Na'vi do when we're trying to tell someone something important. "Toruk Makto was mighty." I said "He brought the clans together in a time of great sorrow. All Na'vi people know this story."

*

We were hunting again the next day. We weren't alone this time. Tsu'tey and the others were with us. We were swooping low over strumbeest. Some were on the ground, on direhorses.

Below, I saw a hunter approach, carrying a spear. He was focused on the beast with orange and indigo skin. He hurled his spear at the creature, and it fell, but was hardly scratched.

Jake and his banshee flew down. He aimed an arrow at the un-armoured second between it's shoulder and shot, killing the beast.

"YES!" I exclaimed, punching the air, and diving next to Jake-who was grinning like an idiot.

Jake looked at Tsu'tey passed. For the first time, Tsu'tey showed him respect by saluting him-even if it was grudgingly.

*

Grace and Norm were over later, joining in with the celebrations. Jake was acting out the earlier attack of the Leonopteryx to the other hunters with his hands. Beside him, Tsu'tey was scowling, but still listening.

Jake was braced for the usual glares and insults. I stopped dancing to watch, and perhaps defend Jake. But instead, he held out the bowl of Kava.

Jake looked cautious, but took it and sipped. The hunter's cheered as he did, and clapped.

"Watch that stuff." Grace said "It'll knock into you next week."

He gave it back to Tsu'tey, who finished it.

"I thought," Tsu'tey began "Enough drink. You would not be so ugly."

"Sorry." Jake said with a snort.

"You warriors." Tsu'tey continued "hide inside machines-fight from far away. I did not think a sky person could be brave."

I smiled as I watched the scene. It seemed as if Tsu'tey was accepting Jake-in a way.

I ran towards them and pulled Jake up, grabbing his hand. "You must dance!" I said "It is the way!"

Tsu'tey watched as we walked away-angry. And I knew why. He suspected that me and Jake would mate with each other.

And Tsu'tey wanted me to be his mate. But could I now? When I loved Jake the way I did?

Jake grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her up. "Come on!" he said, ignoring her protests.

Jake was tense at first. He didn't dance much. But other a while, he got the mood of it. We danced together, ignoring everything else but us.

It was just me and Jake, in the hometree, dancing.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Part of the people

**Chapter 10-Part of the People**

It had been three months since I'd met Jake in the forest. Hard to believe, but nevertheless true. I didn't know why the end of three months seemed significant, or why it was the end of Jake and me, but I just knew that something was wrong.

But I guess I should be glad. Tonight was the night that Jake would become part of the people. I was slightly worried to-Mother said he probably wouldn't survive the dream hunt. I almost hadn't. But not before I saw my spirit animal-the Thantor.

He was sitting down-we were painting his face and body in preparation. Grace and Norm had come, watching nervously. They knew the chances of Jake's survival too-very close to zero.

"When your spirit animal comes, you will know." I said.

We looked at each other, both of thinking the same thing. This could be the last time we saw each other. Jake shed a few tears, and I knew I was crying too.

"It is time." Father said "Come."

I took his hand and led him down to where the ceremony would take place. Grace and Norm tried to follow, but they couldn't come. They were outsiders.

Jake walked slowly into the centre of the circle formed by the clan. Mother purified him with herbs, preparing him further. She looked nervous too-over the months we had been, she'd come to respect him, at least.

She took a purple work from a piece of wood, covered in holes. _"Oh wise worm, eater of the sacred tree." _she chanted _"Bless this worthy hunter with a true vision." _

Mother placed the worm on his tongue, and told him to chew. He did, but nervously.

Father took an arachnoid from a box, and pressed it against the back of his neck. He grimaced, and shuddered.

Mother and Father moved back, giving him space. I joined in on the chant, watching. His eyes dilated. He collapsed to the ground, and convulsed.

Seconds later, was thrashing. His eyes rolled back into his head. He clawed the ground, moaning.

And then he awoke, gasping. He rolled up onto his elbow, and looked around.

"_It is finished." _Mother said.

I was relieved. The elders looked at him expectantly, and Jake looked back, confused.

"_Did your spirit animal come?" _Father asked.

Jake looked confused. He looked to me for a second, alarmed, and then to mother.

"_Something has come." _she said _"It will take time for the meaning to be clear."_

Jake weakly stood up. He seemed disorientated, confused. But nodded. Father motioned for him to follow, and we were led outside.

Grace and Norm were allowed to watch this. This was where Father declared Jake a member of the clan, and one of the people.

Father put his hands on Jake's chest, as was the custom and said _"You are now a son of Omaticaya. You are now part of the people."_

The clan stepped forward, and each one of us touched him, accepting him. He smiled, happy. Seconds later they all backed away.

"_I am home!" _Jake yelled.

The tribe cheered. Even Tsu'tey, was accepting him.

"Jake! I'm so proud of you!" Grace said later that evening. "I'm going to go back now-" she said "Trudy's landed not far from here-"

Jake nodded, and watched Grace disappear. Norm remained behind, and looked at Jake.

"I was wrong about you, mate." he said "You're closer to Tom than I thought. You're the worthy one for being an ambassador."

"Thanks." Jake said "Hey-what is going on with you and Trudy?"

Norm seemed embarrassed. "Uh-I better catch up with Grace. Bye Jake."

Norm ran into the forest. Jake watched, then laughed.

"_I emerged from the link once to see Norm and Trudy kissing."_Jake explained.

"_Ah." _I said _"Come. Get Rogue and fly with me."_

Jake called his banshee in the way I had taught him, and I called Sese. We climbed on, connected to them, and flew away into the night, away from the hometree.

"_Follow me." _I said.

We landed a few miles away from the tree of voices. We ran the rest of the way. As Jake was now part of the people, he had every right to see the tree of voices.

I leapt from a rock, and into the pool close to the tree. It was alive with anemones, which made the water seem purple-blue. Fish glowing with bioluminescence swam around us.

We joined hands, and it would seem to anyone else we were floating effortlessly. But we weren't, we were one, relying on each other strength to keep each other afloat.

When we arrived at the Tree of voices we got out, and ran laughing over to rippling-moss towards to the tree, so like the Tree of souls in appearance.

The willows stirred. I held out my hands, and let them caress me. The spirits of all the ancient Na'vi, welcoming us. "This is a place for prayers to be heard and sometimes answered." I said.

He held out his hands, and listened to them welcome him, speak to him, examine him. "It's like-" he began "A sound you feel."

"We call this Utraya mokri-the tree of voices." I said "The voices of our ancestors, who live within Eywa."

A few woodsprites surrounded us. I watched him for a few seconds, then backed away, shaking them off me.

"You are Omaticaya now. You may make your own bow from the wood of the hometree." I said. I looked away, struggling to sound casual "And you may choose a woman."

The next part was even harder to say. I wanted Jake. I wanted him to be my mate. But it was his choice.

"We have many fine woman." I began, "Ninat is the best singer-"

"I don't want Ninat." he said firmly.

"There is Beyral-she is a good hunter." I said.

"Beyral is a good hunter." he agreed.

I stepped back, rejection like a slap to me. It was hard to contain it, to keep my face straight.

"I've already chosen. But this woman must choose me." he said "It is a skypeople value."

I understood the meaning immediately, and stepped forward, taking his hand and smiling. "She already has."

We kissed, right there, with Eywa and the spirits of the dead as witnesses. The willow's swayed.

But for once, I didn't care. Jake had chosen me-his tutor, his mentor-and now his mate.

We pulled away, gasping. "Kissing is good." I said "But we have something better,"

I held out my queue, and took his wife my free hand. As I held them together, they intertwined.

And I felt him. I heard his thoughts at the moment and he heard mine. We were one. Together.

"Neytiri." Jake said "You know my real body is far away, sleeping."

I smiled sadly. It was true. In reality, I'd never seen him.

"This body is real." I said "This spirit is real."

He smiled "As are you, Neytiri."

"When I was first your teacher, I hated all sky people." I explained "But you have also taught me. Spirit is all that matters."

I laid my head against his chest, and listened and felt his heartbeat. "I am with you now, Jake. We are mated for life."

"We are?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes it is are way." I said "Oh? I forgot to tell?"

Jake laughed slightly, and then became serious. "Really? We are?"

"Yes."

Jake sighed, and smiled. "It's cool. I'm there."

And we fell asleep together, Eywa watching.


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayal

**Thanks for all your reviews and stuff. Elka.**

**Chapter 11-Betrayal**

I awoke with a start. There was the sound of engines. Skypeople were near.

A bulldozer, a lot like the one Silwanin had set on fire, was coming forward, aiming for the tree of voices. That wasn't my main concern though. Jake's avatar was lifeless, as if it was dead. And no amount of shaking would persuade him to wake up-he would come when he wanted to.

_"Jake! Wake up!" _I screamed _"Wherever you are, come back to me now! Jake!"_

Nothing happened. And the bulldozers approached.

The willows were beginning to fall, and Jake was in there path. I couldn't left him. "Wake up!" I screamed, in both Na'vi and English.

I grabbed his legs and pulled. He was heavy-I could hardly pull him-

And then his eyes opened. "Jake!" I screamed.

He leapt up, and ran toward the Bulldozer, and waved his arms. "Hey! Heey! Stop!"

Amazingly it worked. Jake relaxed slightly. "Damn skypeople." he swore.

But then it started again, and was heading forward. He got up and ran away, but then appeared, running at the side, and climbed up the bulldozer.

He was holding a rock and smashing it against the camera as hard as he could. I saw glass fall, and he ran to the next, smashing each one in turn.

The bulldozer stopped, and Jake leapt down. But more came. Accompanied by the metal-giants. One of them held out his metal-stick-bow at Jake, ready to shoot.

Jake grabbed me and pulled me away, running into the safety of the foliage. From the trees, we watched as the bulldozers destroyed part of Eywa.

I sobbed as I watched the unfathomable, nightmarish wrongness of it all. I could never have thought that the skypeople could be this evil.

_"We have to warn the others. Lets fly back."_

I nodded and called Sese. Jake and me flew back to the hometree, but it was not like the other times we'd flown together.

The journey seemed to take a long time. From the skys I could see the yellow-orange of the bulldozers, and the silver of the metal giants, marching beside them. But we did get home, and when Jake had quickly explained what had happened, the clan was in an uproar. Grace stood watching, alarmed as the hunters prepared to attack.

_"Tsu'tey will lead the war party!" _Father yelled.

Tsu'tey stepped forward, his eyes full of hate. Hate at the outsiders. He uttered a war cry, and held up his bow.

_"Please-this will only make it worse-"_ Grace began.

_"You do not speak here!" _Tsu'tey snapped. Grace stepped back, shocked.

Grace had a point though. In encouragement, Jake took my hand and we walked across the room.

All eyes looked at us. Tsu'tey's face filled with rage.

Jake didn't notice it. He sighed, and turned to me, and began talking. _"Okay, listen. There's something I have to tell you. It's gonna be hard. I just need you to-"_

_"YOU!" _Tsu'tey yelled.

He walked up to Jake, and pushed him down. _"You mated with this woman?!"_

"Oh shit." Grace said.

Jake reached for me. I ran over and took his hand and helped him up.

_"Is this true?" _Mother demanded.

_"We are mated before Eywa." _I said, firmly, calmly. _"It is done."_

Tsu'tey looked hurt. Anguished. He turned to mother and father, and was pleading. _"Neytiri was promised to me! Everything is changing! Everything is being destroyed!"_

He pointed at Jake, and the hurt on his face became rage. _"These aliens kill everything they touch, like poison."_

Father silenced Tsu'tey with a glare. Whilst mother turned to me. She looked unhappy, sad. Despairing even. _"Neytiri! If you choose this path you can never be Tsahik. Your life will be wasted."_

I looked her in the eye. I hated to see mother like this. I hated to have to choose between the two-but I knew my choice. Jake was my destiny. He was my gift form Eywa.

"I have chosen." I said, in english, so everyone knew the extent of my choice.

"Yeeaaa!"

I turned to see Tsu'tey lunging at Jake with a knife. But he was ready, and sidestepped, dodging Tsu'tey, and elbowed him in the face. He recoiled, nose bleeding, and went for Jake again, only to be stopped by father.

_"Stop! This is not a proper challenge!" _He declared.

Tsu'tey glared at Jake, and sheathed his knife. "I challenge you."

"Jake, don't-" Grace began.

"I accept." Jake said.

The tribe made a circle for the fight, and gave Jake and Tsu'tey a staff each. "What the hell are you doing?" Grace asked.

"It's the only way to get him to goddamn listen." Jake replied.

Tsu'tey leapt at Jake. Jake parried him with his staff. They were fighting to the death, even if Jake didn't want to kill Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey was the stronger fighter though. He had Jake down easily, and was smacking him with short, sharp hits.

And then Grace collapsed. I barely caught her before she hit the ground.

Jake parried one of Tsu'tey's swings, second's before he collapsed to. Tsu'tey smacked him on the head with his stick with a sickening crack. He poked Jake with his staff, to make sure he was out, then let out a cry of victory.

Tsu'tey drew his knife, and knelt beside Jake. He grabbed his queue, and pulled him up.

_"This is a demon in a false body. It should not live."_

Tsu'tey put his knife at Jake's neck. I charged Tsu'tey, pushing him away. He sprawled and roll as I crouched protectively over Jake, knife drawn. teeth bared and ears flattened. I snarled with fury.

Tsu'tey looked at me, furious. "Move." he snapped.

"No." I said "He is mine Tsu'tey, and you will never be my mate."

He stood up, and turned away, calling for his hunters. Gathering the war party.

"Jake-my Jake-" I said "Come back-"

But both of them were inactive. They were out of there avatars, for some reason. And all I could do was hope they returned.

Not much happened in the next hour. I was just watching Jake for any sign of him returning.

And then his eyes opened. He was up instantly. Grace came back seconds later.

"I need to speak to everyone." Jake said "Now."

I nodded, grabbed his hand, and let him towards where everyone was gathered. Tsu'tey stood glaring at him, but at least didn't attack.

_"Eytukan. I have something to say. To everyone."_ Jake said.

_"Speak, Jake Sully." _Father said.

_"A great evil is upon us." _He said _"The sky people are coming to destroy hometree. They will be here soon."_

The crowd was fearful, angered, shocked all at the same time. But Jake continued. _"You have to leave, or you will die."_

"Are you certain of this?" Mother said sharply.

"They sent me here to learn your ways. So one day I could bring this message, and you would believe it,"

I let out a cry of pain, as I suddenly realised what Jake was saying. He said he had come to learn-about us. To be a spy. He knew all along that this would happen.

He was a traitor. Betrayer. And he was like the others-he just was a good actor.

"What are saying Jake? You knew this would happen?" I said, hurt.

Jake couldn't meet my eyes, but I could see the hurt there. It was acting, again. He was such a good actor-I underestimated the sky people.

"Yes." he said, his voice sounding anguished. But I knew he wasn't. Like I said, acting. "At first it was just orders. Then everything changed. I fell in love-" he said, looking at me for a second, at the hometree, and at the surrounding forest. "-with the forest, the Omaticaya people-" And then he looked at me again. "-And with you. And by then, how could I tell you?"

I could hardly breathe. I knew I was shaking with rage and hurt. "I trusted you, Jake!" I screamed.

I knew Tsu'tey was smirking from the crowds. I should have let him kill Jake, on both occasions.

"Neytiri, please. I only wanted to-"

"You will never be part of the people!" I yelled "Never!"

I backed away, leaving Jake alone. Grace gave him a look of sorrow. She must be a good actor to.

_"Bind them." Tsu'tey said._

Part of me still loved Jake. That was the worst part. The pain was like a hole in my chest, a part of my soul that I had given him when we connected that had gone. That had been stolen. I could still feel his heartbeat, his strength.

And yet, I couldn't be with him. Turns out he didn't love me. All he cared about was that rock under the hometree-like the others.

Jake didn't resist as he was bound. Both Grace and him were kneeling, arms bound. _"Take them outside. We must defend ourselves." _Father said.

I didn't follow the others. Mother stayed behind, and touched my shoulder.

_"I am sorry, Neytiri."_

I shrugged. "He never loved me."

_"Oh, he loves you. He just wants both-you and the skypeople." _she said _"But you must be strong. You are a princess of our clan. You must fight."_

I nodded, and grabbed my bow. I walked out to stand between father and Tsu'tey, and held my bow ready. Jake and Grace were tied to a pole, watching the metalbird's approach.

Father looked at me, and smiled reassuringly. "You have to get out of the hometree!" Jake yelled "Please! I', begging you!"

Father snarled at Jake, and turned to Tsu'tey. _"Take the Ikran! Attack from above!"_

Tsu'tey yelled to some hunters, and they ran up the roots of the hometree. I didn't follow, didn't call Sese. It'd be different now, flying without Jake and Rogue beside us.

A rocket flew from one from the ships, and into the hometree. The villagers who were inside ran out, mouths covered with hands. Father swore, as the Ikran's flew above us.

_"Everyone outside! Go to the forest!"_

Jake was crying, and struggling when I glanced at him. The villagers were running, screaming.

The hometree was on fire. I shot at the metalbirds, along with the others, but we could not pierce there armour. Mother was running towards Jake, and cut his bindings.

"You are one of us! Help us!"

Jake grabbed the knife and cut Grace free. "He's gonna blow the columns! He gotta move!" Jake grabbed Grace, and pulled her away. I was running as well, but mostly I watching father, standing there, still fighting, even though it was pointless.

"Father! Run!" I yelled.

He didn't glance. But kept firing, even as the missiles came down, aiming at the roots, hitting the hometree.

And then I wobbled slightly, and hometree was falling.

I saw my Sese fly away, alarmed. But I ignored that. A piece of large wood flew and hit father's head, and he fell.

"NO!"

The tree fell, like Jake and Grace had fallen earlier. Except there was no-one to catch it. It just fell, and died.

But that wasn't enough for the skypeople. They shot even more, hitting the dead tree. It burst into flames.

"Neytiri!" I heard Jake calling from a distance "Neytiri!"

I ran over to father, who was panting. I knelt over him, and his eyes filled with recognition.

_"Daughter." _he said _"Take my bow. Protect the people."_

He placed the bow in my hand, and then his golden eyes closed.

And father died.

I let myself break down this time. There was no-one to defend. Nothing to take my frustration out on. The Metalbirds were flying away. I would not catch them.

Losing Jake and Father's death was too much to bare in one day.

Jake approached, and knelt beside me. "I'm sorry."

I pushed him away, and stood up. "Get away from me, Jake!" I yelled "Go away! Nevr come back!"

I knelt down again, and slumped over his body. I heard Jake disappear, and knew he was disappearing from my life, forever.

I heard him fall a few second's later. I turned and saw his Avatar, as if it was dead, lying a few inches away.

**Please ****Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Toruk Macto

**Thanks for reviewing, adding this to favs and alerts. Especially thanks to the person who noticed that I'm misspelling "We" as "He" and stuff like that. Really, noticing stuff like that helps-a lot.**

**Anyways, heres chapter 12. Elka.**

**Chapter 12-Toruk Mac****to**

We went to the Tree of Souls. The nearest place now where we could connect to Eywa. For all we know, it could be destroyed like the Tree of voices. We'd been here for a day now, singing the song of sorrow, hoping Eywa would hear us.

Tsu'tey was Olo'eyktan now. He wanted me. But I couldn't mate with after Jake had shown me the fullness of life and then taken it away from me.

"_...Eywa, hear us, and help us..."_ Mother was saying, her queue connected to the tree.

I was singing the song of sorrow well-it was coming from the heart. I'd lost more than the others-a mate, a love, a future life I'd chosen, a home, a father...

The shadow crossed my face. I looked up, and saw the dreaded beast appear-

For a second, I felt a stab of pain. The last time I'd seen the beast was when it'd attacked me and Jake whilst I taught him to hunt.

The other's then saw it and screamed, and scattered. Even Mother broke her connection to Eywa and backed away. Tsu'tey took his bow, and aimed at the beast, and began turning to run-

And then I saw the figure. A man, sitting on the Na'vi, hardly visible, but there, his queue connected. Toruk Macto had come. This was the help Eywa had sent.

It landed and lowered it's body. My mouth dropped open as I saw that the rider had five fingers and eyebrows. He wasn't as willowy as the Na'vi either. But he walked like a Na'vi, and from a distance, perhaps could be seen as a Na'vi. And that meant one thing-Jake was Toruk Macto.

Me, Mother and Tsu'tey watched in amazement as he walked towards us, proud, determined. "Toruk Macto." I breathed, and then I yelled the words. "Toruk Macto!"

"Toruk Macto...Toruk Macto..." The crowd whispered, the whispers spreading.

Jake went to me first. He looked into my eyes, hopeful. And I knew then that Jake had never betrayed us. He loved me, and he loved his clan, even if we'd cast him out.

And he'd done something extremely dangerous and radical to get back to us-he'd become Toruk Macto.

"I see you." I said.

"I see you." he sighed, his voice hoarse but relieved.

"I was afraid Jake!" I said, feeling the need to explain my earlier reaction "For my people-but I'm not anymore."

He smiled. "I understand."

He took my hand, and turned towards Tsu'tey-who was struggling to decide whether to kill Jake (His hand clutched the hilt of his knife so tightly that his knuckles were going white), or whether to accept him as he may be the Na'vi's only hope against the sky people.

Oh, and the fact that killing Toruk Macto was bound to start a clan war-even if he was a dreamwalker-and that was the last thing we needed right now.

"_Tsu'tey of the Rongloa, son of the Ateyo." _Jake said _"I stand before you ready to serve the people. You are Olo'eyctan and you are the best warrior. I can't do this without you."_

Tsu'tey clutched his knife tighter, and looked at Jake from head to toe, and then at our joined hands, and then at the Leonopteryx, standing proud and not making any move to kill. He sighed, and let go of his knife.

"It would be an honour to fly with you, Toruk Macto." He said, after a while.

"_Ireiyo." _Jake replied.

He then turned to mother. "Grace is dying."

We all gasped. Grace-despite having been almost crushed when the hometree fell and gassed-was a friend of tribe. She wasn't a member, or part of the people, but a respected friend.

"I beg the help of the great mother." He said.

"Bring her, Jake Sully." Mother said, without hesitation, or waiting for approval from Tsu'tey.

Jake let go of my hand, and darted into the forest. Minutes later he returned with Norm. The crowds separated to let them through. Jake carried her human body-a pale skinned woman with red wavy hair-and Norm took her avatar, which was unconscious.

"Look where we are, Grace."

Her eyes opened. She smiled slightly. "I need to take some samples."

Her voice was weak, and sounded as if she was in pain. It was then I saw the blood. One of the skypeople's small arrows-called bullets, had hit her in the stomach. She was dying, and weak.

Norm and Jake laid both of the bodies by the roots of the tree of souls. "Our great mother may decide to save all that she is-" Mother pointed to Grace's avatar "-In this body."

"Is that possible?" Jake asked. We were all wondering the same thing.

"Possible, yes." Mother said "She must pass through the eye of Eywa, and return. But Jake Sully, she is very weak."

He knelt next to Jake, and took her hand-small in comparison to his avatar one-in his hand. "Hang in there Grace. They're gonna fix you up."

She barely conscious. "I almost held back." she gasped "But you gave them your heart. I'm proud of you, Jake. help them. You do whatever it takes, you hear me?"

"I will." he swore.

We backed away. The tribe sat in lines, there queue's connected to the root, and chanting, calling to Eywa, pleading with her to save Grace. Mother seemed in a trance.

Tendril's were merging from the ground, and surrounding Grace's body and avatar. Jake watched as Eywa made the connection, in wonder and curiosity. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and showed only white.

And then she gasped, and her eyes snapped open, and she struggled to stay alive for a few more seconds.

And we knew Grace was going die, and we had failed.

"I'm with her, Jake-" she sounded amazed as she discovered the existence of Eywa "She's real-"

She shuddered in pain. The white roots were being died the crimson of blood. I watched in horror, knowing there was nothing I could do.

"Grace!" Jake called, in panic as she took her last breath. The roots were falling away. He turned to her avatar, but it was dead to. No-one else could use it. It may still be alive, but it had no-one occupying it.

Mother held up her hand, stopping the chant. Jake looked on the verge of tears.

"Her wounds were too great." Mother said "And there wasn't enough time. She is with Eywa now."

"She'll be happy." he said quietly "She'll know the answers."

Norm nodded. He was kneeling by the tree, face in hands.

Jake stood slowly, and took one look at me, and nodded. "I know what I have to do." he said "I know my duty."

Jake walked slowly forward, and raised a head to face Tsu'tey. "With your permission, I will speak now. It would honour me by translating it."

Tsu'tey nodded, and they walked forward to face the tribe.

"The sky people have sent a message-" he paused to let Tsu'tey translate it.

"_The sky people have sent a message-"_

"That they can take whatever they want-"

"_That they can take whatever they want-"_

"And no one can stop them."

"_And no one can stop them."_

"But we will send them a message!"

"_But we will send them a message!"_

"Ride out! As fast as the wind can carry you! Tell the other tribes to come!"

"_Ride out! As fast as the wind can carry you! Tell the other tribes to come!"_

"Tell them Toruk Macto calls to them!"

"_Tell them Toruk Macto calls to them!"_

"Fly with me now, brothers and sisters! Fly!"

"_Fly with me now, brothers and sisters! Fly!"_

"And we will show the sky people-"

"_And we will show the sky people-"_

"That this-" Jake paused for breath, and then roared out the last part "This is our land!"

"_That this is our land!" _ Tsu'tey finished with a bloodcurling war cry. The tribe responded by holding up there bows and spears, and leaping onto there ikrans, and flying away in different directions.

Jake took my hand and ran over to his Leonopteryx. He climbed on, connected the queues, and pulled me up behind him. The tribes roared in excitement as we flew away from the tree of souls.

"How?" I asked.

"Old earth saying." He said "The hunter of the sky never sees itself as prey-it doesn't look up. I went above it, and leapt on. Course, it almost threw me off before I could connect the queues. Like the banshee did."

"Like the banshee did." I said "Well-you've definitely changed Tsu'tey's view of you. I told you the last Toruk makto was 5 generations ago-"

"You did." he said.

We landed at the nearest tribe, the Usadaih tribe. They stared in amazement as the dreamwalker leapt off and repeated his message.

They followed him to war-against the skypeople.


	13. Chapter 13 Praying to Eywa

**Chapter 13-Praying to Eywa**

We returned a month later. Jake immediately lay down and went back to his human body, only to return 5 minutes later, looking panicked, exhausted, and shaken.

"_Go back, Jake. You need sleep."_

"_All of the Na'vi are on verge of eradication. I must protect them. As Toruk Macto it is my duty." _He said _"Beside's my-ah-imformant, at Hells Gate has informed of some useful things-Tsu'tey and the others should know."_

"_Tsu'tey!" _

Tsu'tey ran over. "Neytiri? Jake?"

"_The skypeople are ready for battle." _he explained _"The valkyres-large metalbirds-are becoming bombers. Its for some campaign-we think they want to destroy this place-the tree of souls."_

Tsu'tey screamed in fury. "Damn them."

"_Quatrich-you know, the one with the scars-has taken over the skypeople. If it was the old, we could have persuaded him otherwise. They are attacked at six-dawn, in otherwords."_

"_Dawn." _Tsu'tey said _"Thank you Jake."_

He yawned. "I'm gonna go back and sleep. I'll set the alarm-it's a thing that beeps to wake you up-for an hour or so before that. If anything happens before that-"

"We're in trouble." Neytiri agreed.

"Yes." Jake said "Even if it all goes to plan."

He lay down on hammock, strung between two trees, and closed his eyes. _"Neytiri-if anything happens early, do not get yourself hurt trying to protect my avatar. Remember I can live without it, and I will come to you in my human form."_

I nodded reluctantly. _"If we survive this-we'll be real mates. For life."_

"_If we survive this I'm becoming Na'vi." _Jake said. _"For good."_

Jake woke me up hours later. "We have about two hours-I came early."

We roused the others. We did the ritual of purification, asking Eywa to protect them and forgive them for taking so many lives today. Jake drew a picture of the metalbirds on an animal skin, and taught the Na'vi how to destroy them.

"_Strike here, and here."_

He indicated to the centre of the rotors. He got up as he saw a woman with dark brown hair, standing by a metal bird. He walked over to her.

The spoke for a while-it seemed as if he was reassuring her.

When everyone had gone, ready for the battle-Jake walked over to the tree. I noticed him standing there, connecting his queue.

"I've never done this in my life." he said "I'm probably just talking to a tree right now. But if you're there, I need to give you a heads up.

"If Grace is there with you-look into her memories-she can show you the world we came from. There's no green there. They killed there mother, and they're gonna do the same thing here.

"More sky people will come. They're gonna come like a rain that never ends, until they've covered the world. Unless we stop them."

I walked forward slowly and silently. "Look, you chose me for something." he continued "And I'll stand and fight, you know I will. But I could use a little help here."

Jake turned. "Our great mother does not take sides." he said "She protects only the balance of life."

"It was worth a try." he sighed sadly.

We held each other close, in perhaps the last time we would see each other, in peacetime.


	14. Chapter 14 The Last Battle

**Chapter 14-The Last Battle**

Jake gave me, Trudy, Norm and Tsu'tey a small thing that meant we could talk to each other over long distances. We were flying to meet the Metalbirds. Jake led us on his Leonopteryx, me and Tsu'tey flanking him either side.

We watched as the large ship-Jake called it a Valkyre-landed, and a load of Metal giants marched out, shooting the Na'vi down on Direhorses.

"_So much murder, so sickening."_Cae'lena muttered form behind me.

"_That is why we must stop them." _Jake sighed _"If they are not stopped, Eywa will die."_

"_How is that possible?" _she gasped.

"_It has happened on Earth-the place we came from."_ Jake sighed _"They destroyed our mother, whoever she was."_

Jake smiled as the hunters hit the troopers in the places he had taught them, and cried in rage as they were hit down.

"Bloody thermal imaging!" he roared.

"What's that?"

"They can see us! However well we hide, they'll find us!" he explained. "Right, go for it. And careful, remember they can see you-"

We were about to dive when we heard Norm's voice in the "headphones".

_Jake! Jake! We're fa__lling back!_

He growled and dived, nocking an arrow to his bow and shooting. He then rose, and aimed for a metal-bird Jake had called a "Scorpion." It knocked it tumbling, and the Toruk scratched it furiously as they fell together.

He pulled away seconds before it slammed into cliff, and fell into the trees, and caught fire.

_Now that's one satisfying fireball. _He said.

The scorpions were retreating into the mountains. He made chase, flying after them.

I flew after Tsu'tey, who was flying past a "Samson", shooting down the door gunners, who were killing several banshees. I shoot down several. I watched as another Scorpion shot a missile at one of the banshees. The poor thing exploded.

And in the centre of it all, the "Dragon", was firing like mad. I dodged a missile, It only just missing Sese's right wing. And then of course, a Scorpion had to chase me...

I dived under it, and zigzagged through the vines of the Thundering rocks. But it was still chasing me. I swerved my banshee around a waterfall, and heard an explosion from behind me.

A missile was aiming towards me. "Dive, Sese, Dive!" I yelled, as the ship kept firing at us.

And then there was a large war. I turned to see the Leonopteryx slam into the Scorpion. It fell from the air, and exploded as it landed.

_Neytiri? Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. _I answered.

Trudys Samson, and another were fighting. The enemy run was behind me, shooting again. I dived into the forest, and saw a bunch of hunters, holding a net, indicate for me to pass. The second I ded, the dropped the net, and the enemy Samson smacked into it, exploding.

They cheered in victory.

But then Sese was hit by a trooper on the ground. I shot him down with an arrow, but it was too late. Sese was dead, hit in the heart. I'd felt it the second it happened.

"Sese!" I screamed, and ran behind a tree as more trooper's came.

From there, I saw Tsu'tey fall. And I saw Norm's avatar die. I watched in horror, as they happened, and here I was, hiding behind a tree.

I climbed the tree. I watched in horror, as a metal giant and several troopers marched up to Tsu'tey. I was tempted to kill them, but doing so would be suicide.

The metal giant picked up Tsu'tey by his queue. "I here this is worse than death for you, Chief."

he cut off Tsu'tey's queue-his connection to the world. I couldn't resist killing them then. I aimed the last arrow I would ever shoot at the metal-giant's glass window....

"Right Flank!" A trooper yelled "Something's coming! It's all lit up out there."

Several hammerheads came from the trees, there armour to thick for the bullets the troopers and even the metal giants shot. They were thrown about the forest.

I leapt down, and shot down several of the stunned and shaken troopers, before hiding again.

Several Viperwolves ran past me, teeth snapping wildly. The troopers shot about half of them, but the Viperwolves's took down half the troopers. From the sky, several banshee's dived down, rider less.

_What the hell? _Jake said into the Mic.

"Eywa has answered you Jake." I said "Tsu'tey is down-it's wild here."

_Neytiri, get outta there._ he ordered.

I turned as I heard a rustling behind me. A Thanaor, stod there, but made no motion to attack. It lowered it's head, waiting.

"Oh." I said "Jake-I have a Thanaor. I wouldn't worry."

_A Thanaor? It's letting you-_

"Seems to be. Guess everyone will have to call me Palulukan Macto now." I said, climbing on, and connecting our queues.

A Thanator was several times more powerful than a Direhorse or a Banshee. I smiled, and told it to run, and attack, feeling powerful.

I stopped as I saw the metal-giant who'd cut off Tsu'tey's queue. He was talking into a mic like the one I had.

_-in charge, call for extraction! _a voice said.

"Shut-up you cry-babies!" he yelled back.

My Thanator took out the other metal giant before he could notice us. The other one, the one in charge, spun round to see the giant ripped upon, and blood coming from the skyperson inside. We were behind him.

He turned, gun raised. But my Thanator was on him, and it was seconds later that his screams ended, when we ripped open the metal suit.

"_Same you people don't have queue's-"_ I muttered _"I would have cut off yours."_

My Thanator darted through the forest, roaring out a warning to all the sky people that wanted to destroy us.

_No! _Norm screamed through the Mic _Trudy, No!_

_Norm-I love you-_ Trudy said.

I found Quatrich in his Metal giant by a small, metal hut. My guess was that Jake-the real Jake, was in there.

My Thanator leapt on him. He fired his gun, the bullets missing me by inches, and he fought with the Thanator. It broke off the suits gun quickly.

He threw it backwards, breaking the link and throwing me off. I was trapped under it, as Quatrich drew the suits large knife, and stabbed my Thanator.

"NO!" I screamed.

He glared at me, smiling. I was trapped under it, scarred sick, as the metal man prepared to kill me.

"It's all over, Quatrich."

He turned, and saw Jake drop from a tree. "Nothin's over well I'm still breathing."

"Kinda hoped you'd say that." he said.

He grabbed the suits fallen gun, a blocked Quatrich's knife with it. I pushed against the Thanator, trying to get it to move off me.

The gun was smashed by Quatrich's knife. Jake ducked as he swiped again. He grabbed a piece of the fallen gun, and knocked the knife from his hand.

Quatrich grabbed him, and hurled him several feet. He rolled, breaking his fall, and scrambled up as the metal giants large foot stamped down on the ground, where he was just before he rolled away.

Jack dodged another, and then leapt up to the glass visor of the metal giant and was smashing it with all his strength with a rock. He threw him off. He picked up the broken gun and hurled it at Jake, who dodged, but not before it hit the window of the metal hut. Jake turned, panicked, but it was only slightly scratched.

He sighed in relief.

The visor opened, since quatrich could hardly see with all the cracks in the visor. Quatrich was wearing a mask, like the ones the troopers wore. He picked up the metal giants large knife.

I was struggling again. Something felt bad. The Thanator was so heavy-

"How does it feel to betray your own race?" Quatrich asked.

Jake hissed. Quatrich turned, and charged straight at the shack, smashing the window.

"NO!" Jake screamed. A beeping was sounding inside the hut. Quatrich was reaching inside for some strange white cuboid. Jake was fighting the metal-giant, occasionly managing to push him aside-

But Quatrich threw him off, and the dreamwalker hit the ground hard, knocking him off. I was pushing at the Thanator as hard as I could-Inside the hut, Jake had woken up, and was probably suffocating.

The metal-giants knife swooped down again. Dreamwalker Jake was awake again, and he caught it with both hands-but the force of the blow threw him to his knees-where he was pinned against a rock with the knife at his throat.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

I finally managed to push the Thanator off me. I took an arrow from my quiver, nocked it to my bow, and fired, hiting Quatrich in the chest.

He looked at me. I nocked another arrow to bow, and quickly fired again.

Quatrich's actual hands touched the feathers. He didn't look afraid as he died-in fact, he gave an ironic laugh, before collapsing.

I ran up, another arrow nocked to me, and checked he was dead. He was, and satisfied, I lowered my bow and looked at Jake.

"Neytiri-I see you..."

His body went limp. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed. "Jake!" I screamed.

I was shaking him, but I knew it was futile. His human body was-

With that thought I glanced at the shack. Like an arrow from a bow, I ran to it, smacking into a window, where I could see a man-lying on the ground-reaching for something.

I saw what it was-the breathing masks the skypeople wore.

I leapt through the window, and grabbed the mask, and pulled it onto him. He gasped for breath, and his grey human eyes looked up at me.

His skin was pale, and his hair dark-brown. He was studying me-wondering what I thought as I saw him truly for the first time.

He touched my face, feeling the smooth skin. "I see you." he said.

"I see you."


	15. Chapter 15 The End

**Chapter 15-The End**

Jake got quickly back into the link, wearing the mask. Together, we flew to where Tsu'tey lay on the Leonopteryx. Mother was there, tending his wounds-but by her expression when she looked up, he could not be save.

"Oh my god." Jake gasped, when he saw the severed Queue.

Jake knelt beside him, and Tsu'tey opened his eyes. _"I see you, Jake Sully."_

"_I see you, Tsu'tey Te Rongloa Ateyitan." _Jake replied.

"_Are the people safe?"_

"_They're safe." _Jake replied _"The man with the scars is dead-and I was told that the other Dreamwalkers have taken Hell's Gate."_

Tsu'tey sighed in relief, and clutched the tip of his severed queue. _"I can never ride again, or bond with woman." _he said _"or hear the voice of Eywa. I cannot lead the people. You will lead them, Jake Sully."_

"No." Jake snapped, in english. "I'm not official material."

"It is decided." Tsu'tey commanded "Now do the duty of Olo'eyktan. Set my spirit free."

"I'm not killing you." Jake said.

"No-you're not." Tsu'tey agreed "I am already dead."

"No." Jake protested.

"It is the way." Tsu'tey said "It is the way. And it is good. I will be remembered. I fought with Toruk Macto, and we were brothers. And he was my last shadow."

Tsu'tey clasped Jake's hand, and looked up at him pleading. Jake drew his knife, his eyes filling with tears.

"_Forgive me, my brother. Go now to the mother spirit." _

He stabbed his knife through Tsu'tey's heart, ending the old chief's misery.

He smiled sadly. "He is with Eywa, and at peace. Now, we go to Hell's gate-and we send the rest home."

"We're not killing them?" I said.

"Of course not-If we do that, more could come. Before I do that though-"

He turned to his Leonopteryx, and connected the queues. _"My brother-it is peacetime, and I see no reason for you to stay. Go back into the wild, and be free."_

We rode there on Direhorses. Not many people wanted to stay, and of those who did, not many were allowed to. We let the Avatar team remain, along with Norm and the scientists.

But even as they left, they looked angry. We watched the man in charge of this project "Parker Selfridge" trudge up the ramp, looking like a lost soul. As the Avatar team said, he was probably dreading the reception he'd get when he arrived at earth-being assassinated by environmental activists.

"_No doubt more will come." _Jake sighed.

"_Even though we didn't kill them?"_

"_The way I see it-they could learn from this, and come again-but behave, or not come at all. Or they could sent a militia to eradicate us again." _He said.

"Well, great." I said.

Jake went back for one last time-I still hadn't told him the news. I was saving that for when he became truly Na'vi. I didn't know how he'd react.

We buried Grace, Trudy and Tsu'tey that night by the tree of souls. They deserved to have there bodies close to Eywa in death-even if two of them were skywalkers.

After that, Jake made the change. It was successful this time. The roots stayed connected, covering him. Mother stopped the chant, and watched , feeling something.

I removed the mask from his dead human body, and kissed it.

I turned to the new body, and stroked it. His golden eyes opened.

"It worked." Mother said.

And so Jake became Olo'eyktan. I told him the news-that I was pregnant with his child-and he was happy. And later, the other's joined us. A few that decided to make the choice.

But we were always on the look out. We knew the skypeople would return oneday...and we'd be ready...


End file.
